


Rats With Wings and Other Stories

by Adariall



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is STILL emotionally stunted, Anders is emotionally stunted, Freezer sex is awesome sex, M/M, Mike has had enough of Anders shit, No penguins were harmed in the writing of this fic, Please do not poke the bear with a stick, Post coital bliss, Sibling Incest, Ty is a horrible drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Ty's brush with mortality doesn't last for very long at all, and Anders is the one nominated to pick up the pieces. (Something that he would have eventually done anyway as he's the one who is sleeping with Ty, but what Mike doesn't know can't hurt him.)</p><p>2. In which Anders has feelings (but is still emotionally constipated about them), Mike has had enough, and things are finally put out into the open.</p><p>3. Post coital!Anders is always the happiest Anders and Ty is fully aware of this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rats With Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



Like most other good deeds he’d attempted over the years, Anders’ grand scheme to cheer the morose asshole that was his brother Ty up went arse over tits almost as soon as it was under way. He'd had amazing plans, ones that would have cheered Ty the fuck up and maybe gotten him laid in the process, but no. Just like all the other plans in the past, it went up in smoke and because of that wonderful detail he found himself stuck in a zoo at three in the morning. 

“Be kind to Ty, he had said.” Anders muttered to himself as he attempted to find his way out of the penguin enclosure. "He’s a God again an he doesn’t want to be so you need to do something nice for him, he said. Does he even know me? The last time I tried to do something nice for someone I ended up in fucking Norway. Now I’m stuck with the bloody bird-man himself, who also happens to be the man I’ve been shagging for the better part of a year!”

“Anders, come back down here. The penguins miss you.” Ty called after him, and Anders just knew that he was surrounded by the flightless assholes.

“No, Ty. I am climbing out of here and getting out of the zoo before I get caught, and if you have any brains at all you’ll follow me.”

“But Anders, they’re my friends.”

He looked back over his shoulder and glared at Ty before he turned his attention back to the enclosure wall. “Again, no. I got you pissed when I’d actually planned for a nice night out doing something, I don’t know, romantic or something, and I was fine with that. You needed it, and that’s okay. What’s not okay is you staying out here in the middle of a zoo accepting a position as lord of the fucking penguins.” Anders paused for a moment. “And they’re not even the right penguins, Ty. They’re from here, not from the Antarctic.”

“I still love them though.” Ty protested. “It doesn’t matter where they’re from. They don’t care that I’m the God of all things depressing and frozen.”

Anders closed his eyes and dropped his head back. He really could not win. With an exasperated sigh he slowly climbed back down and dropped to the exhibit floor. The bastard birds moved out of his path as he made his way back to his brother and once he reached Ty’s side the ones that had been surrounding him like some sort of weird cult scurried away.

“Come on, Ty.” Anders nudged his brother’s thigh with the tip of his shoe. “You know we don’t care about things like that.”

“I do. I was free and now I’m not. It fucking sucks.” Ty struggled to push himself up from the ground and Anders could actually see the moment that he shifted from his usual cheerful drunkenness to the brooding arse that he was most of the time.

Anders scrubbed his hands over his face before he dropped his arms to his sides once more. “I’m only going to say this once, so you’d better open your ears up for once, Tyrone. I don’t care if you are Höðr. I don’t care if you can make it snow, or if you’re actually really brilliant to have around in the middle of summer. You’re my brother and I love you. Hell, let’s face it, I love you as a lot more than a brother too. Something which I’m pretty sure Mike would string me up for.”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn't know it to see it.”

“I’m sorry if I can’t be all touchy-feely, Ty. Some of us don’t exactly enjoy discussing our feelings.”

Ty lurched forward until he was standing squarely in Anders’ personal space. “I’m not asking you to discuss it, it’d just be nice to hear it every once in a while.”

Eyes narrowed, Anders looked Ty over carefully. “Are you saying you actually want the whole romance thing?”

“Yes. I mean no.” He shook his head. “Maybe.”

“Stop stuttering and spit it out already. It'll be sunrise soon and I’d prefer to see tomorrow as a free man and not as some freakish news story about penguin herding.”

“You are a complete and utter prick.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been told it every day of my life. Now could we please finish this discussion already?”

“Fine. I want the romance. I want to be treated like I’m not just some piece of meat that you fuck and then send away when you’re done.”

Anders reached out and grabbed Ty’s hips before he pulled him in so their bodies were pressed together. “All right. Fine. You want a proper relationship, then you’ve got one. I’m utter shit at them though, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Ty struggled for a moment against Anders but then he suddenly relaxed and nodded once. “They’re not even up to begin with. You’re an ass most of the time, but you’re also the same guy who’s been there through everything. I guess what I’m saying is I’ll take what I can get.”

“Good. Now can we please get out of here?”

“Yes, Anders. We can leave.” Ty bumped their heads together lightly before he stepped back away from his brother.

Anders clapped his hands together, startling a few of the rats with wings in the process. “Finally. And when we get home, you’d better put out.”

“Fine. I’ll put out, but you’re not kicking me out of bed when we’re done. I'm staying the night.”

“Deal.” Anders slipped around him easily, slapping Ty’s arse as he did so. “Get a move on, sweetheart. I’ve got plans now.” He couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he faced the enclosure wall once more. Maybe things weren’t as cocked up as he’d thought they were.


	2. Feelings Are a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anders has feelings (but is still emotionally constipated about it), Mike has had enough, and things are finally put out into the open.

When Anders had gone to the bar to see Mike, he'd expected nothing more than a quick fuck. That was what Mike always gave him, a fuck and then he was sent on his way. He would never admit it, but yeah there were feelings there, feelings he didn't exactly want to think about. God only know he wasn't ever the sharing and caring type, so as much as it hurt to watch his brother fucking around with a Goddess he wasn't about to say anything about it. Unfortunately, however, it was that particular day that Mike decided to pry. He went after Anders like a dog with a damn bone until Anders finally reached the end of his rope. 

Backed against the bar, Mike in his face, Anders' eyes darted about wildly as he searched for an escape. However when one wasn't immediately visible he lashed out in the only way that he could, the only way he ever was able to, with his words.

"I love you, you asshole. Fuck. You think that's easy for me to say, cause it sure as hell isn't. You're my brother, you're a hell of a lot more than that too." Anders voice was raw as he scrubbed his hands over his face, slumping back against the bar. "Why the hell am I even saying this? You don't want to hear this shit from me. You don't want to have me." 

Mike stared at him, his arms still crossed tightly against his chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Mike. Why the hell would you want to continue with me when you've got a fucking goddess who wants to warm your bed. You know with her you can have the life you've always wanted. Why the hell would I stand in the way of that? I'm a selfish fucking bastard but I'm not that selfish."

There was a long moment of silence and Mike's eyes widened. Never in their life had Anders spewed out so much truth at once and it was a shock to the system. He finally swallowed hard and stepped into his brother's space. He reached up and took Anders face in his hands before he swallowed again.

"Because you little shit, get it through you thick skull, I choose you." He took a breath and gripped Anders' head in his hands and shook him gently. "I choose you."

For Anders, that was all it took. He closed the gap between their faces and pressed their lips together in a harsh kiss. It was dirty and violent, more teeth than anything else, but it was what Anders needed. An affirmation of what Mike had said. Then all at once, he pulled back, his mouth throbbing. "I swear to fucking god, Mikkel, if you ever make me feel like this again I will make you pay."

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes before he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "I won't on purpose, Anders. Never on purpose."


	3. Uncommon Uses for Freezers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post coital!Anders is always the happiest Anders and Ty is fully aware of this fact.

In the past, Anders never would have thought that he would find the floor of Ty's freezer comfortable at all. He never would have thought he'd liked to have spent any time in the freezer at all, but as he watched his brother work on his latest commission dressed only in his boxers he found that he could not have been happier or more content than he was at that very moment. He was curled up like a cat in a nest of blankets and pillows, naked as they day he was born, and yet he wasn't cold in the slightest. The amount of fabric and cushioning that surrounded him was enough to keep even Ty warm and so as he lay there, his eyes fixed upon his brother, he found that he wasn't able to focus upon anything else. His gaze was drawn to the play of muscles beneath his brother's skin as he carved into the ice and he couldn't help but notice the way that the sweat on his skin still shone beneath the overhead lights.

Anders licked his lips and scratched at the traces of come that had been left at his stomach absentmindedly and he resisted the urge to tug Ty back down into the blankets so that his brother could fuck him again. It was something that he wrestled with on a daily basis as Ty left their bed. He wanted them both to remain in the shelter of their room, curled up in the bed so that they could lose themselves in each other time and again. He'd never felt that way about another person in the whole of his life and he suspected that he would never ever feel that way again. Ty was it for him, there would never be another who could even come close to causing the feeling of warmth that bubbled up in his chest every time that he looked at his brother, and for the first time in his life he realized that he truly knew how completely overwhelming love could be. He couldn't stop the soft sigh that emerged from between his lips as he tugged the blankets further up his chest and while he hoped that Ty hadn't noticed he was not surprised when he heard him chuckle quietly above him.

"You want to tell me why you're staring at me like that?" Ty's eyes slid over the section that he had just finished as he checked it for any imperfections.

"Staring at you like what?" Anders leaned back on his elbows. "I only have one face you know."

Ty snorted and shook his head before he braced his hands against the edge of his work table. "Oh I know, and I like that face, but don't try and side track me. You were staring."

"And how would you know that. You didn't look away from that thing the whole time you were working at it."

"First of all, as denials go, that one was weak. Secondly, I could feel your eyes on me the whole time. When you stare like that there's no way I could think that you're doing anything else."

Anders blinked silently for a moment before he slumped back completely against the pillows in the corner. "I don't know if I should find that damn creepy or somewhat interesting." He rubbed his hands over his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You can find it anything you want, Anders, but it doesn't change the fact that you were watching me you little creep." Ty's voice held a fondness that was undeniable

and Anders found himself grinning even as he fought against it.

"Your little creep." He pointed out slyly.

"Yeah, you got that right." Ty laughed before he turned around to face his brother once more. "No come on, why the hell were you staring at me?"

Anders flushed slightly and he could feel the heat rushing up the back of his neck. "Cause you're damn sexy when you're working like that." He admitted. "Makes me want to jump you all over again when you focus so intensely on something, especially when you're not exactly wearing much clothing and I can see the bruises that I left on you from before."

With a snort, Ty rubbed his hands against his boxers in a gesture meant to remove any ice shavings from his arms before he strode forward, back into Anders' space.

"It's not my fault that you're a possessive shit."

"What? I can't have anyone else thinking that they might have a claim to you, now can I." Anders pushed himself up on his elbows as his eyes trailed up along his brother's body.

"Again, you're a possessive little shit." In a surprisingly graceful motion, Ty dropped to his knees at the bottom of Anders' nest of blankets and raised an eyebrow as he began to crawl toward his brother. "But I'd be lying if I didn't say that it went both ways."

Anders smirked and raised a hand before he crooked his finger toward himself. "Damn right. Something about the fact that I've had bruises on my neck since that first time on the sofa at my place."

"Mmmhmm." Ty paused and threw a leg across Anders' waist so he could straddle his brother's hips. "Think I should make sure that they're going to stay now before I finish up the sculpture. Can't have anyone forgetting who you belong to, now can I?"

He shivered as Ty's hands slid up his chest, his nipples pebbling against the sudden cool touch. "Please," he all but groaned. "Be my guest."

"I think I will." Ty bowed over Anders and pressed his mouth to the curve of his brother's neck and Anders' breath hitched in his chest. They both knew he wouldn't be getting back to work at any time soon and neither of them could bring themselves to truly care, not when Anders' body was so pliant beneath Ty's hands.

Anders never thought that he could fall in love with a freezer, but as he lay on the floor beneath his brother he realized that there would never be anyway that he could ever deny it and when it came down to it he really had no problem with that.


End file.
